


The Aftermath

by NyikoDoris



Category: Oxenfree
Genre: F/M, Gen, Michael is just mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2018-11-18 09:38:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11288607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyikoDoris/pseuds/NyikoDoris
Summary: The aftermath of the night from hell. Alex finally lets the facade of bravery that she wore the whole night through break.Luckily, her best friend(s?) are here to help calm the storm.





	1. One.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a huge fan of Oxenfree and Ren as well as Alex, so I thought why not write a story about my favourite pairing?

”alex..ALex..ALEX!” I hear my best friend shout in my ear and that snaps me out of my trance.

The adrenaline that has kept me and my friends (And step- no, brother, Jonas) alive all night has finally worn off.

 _’I am exhausted.’_ I think to myself

”Yes Ren?” I ask, voice horse and you can just hear the tiredness seep through.

My best friend _(my almost, would of, could of, should of)_ looks at me, his honey coloured eyes find my dark brown (almost black) eyes.

He knows me best and knows how hard I’ve fought to make sure we all (including Clarissa) survive the night of horrors we’ve just experienced based off what Jonas told the group and what he’s seen.

He seems to find whatever he was looking for in my face and nods, then turns and starts rambling about whatever the fuck Ren gets excited about.

I sigh and my eyes shift to Jonas who sits on my left.  
It’s quiet.

and comfortable -   
_(not surprisingly. Almost having your bodies inhabited by psycho ghosts will make any step-siblings close, I guess)_

He pulls out a cig and offers it to me.

”I doubt that nicotine is gonna make me feel better, Jonas,” I say after eyeing the cancer stick.

He just keeps his eyes on me and puts it away, instead taking my hand and rubbing circles on it..

And for some obscene reason, that is the straw that broke the camel’s back and I just start bawling.  
I’m hysterical and I curl into myself.

I can barely hear it go quiet from afar as I berate myself   
_’StupidStupidStupid Alex. THIS is what breaks you? C’mon, you’ve just defeated GHOSTS and saw Michael..’_   
I begin to cry harder as I push away Nona and Jonas and even Clarissa (but she just gave me an awkwardly warm? pat),

who have all tried to console me.

The thought of Michael just brings memories I’d convinced myself I dealt with to the surface and I know how much seeing him has broken me.

I feel someone sit on my right and I can smell the chocolate (which tips me off that it’s Ren.)  
He begins ’whispering’ (which is just talking in a normal voice for everyone else) in my ear;

 _”Remember that time I accidentally gave your parents the wrong brownies? When they tripped out and we thought that it was the end of our friendship?”_ He says, and that brings a small smile to my lips.  
He sees this and asks in his excitable high pitched voice, _”What happened again? After the initial ’Oh fuck’ meltdown I had?”_

I wipe my tears and say out loud,  
”My parents took us out to dinner and told you to get better weed,” I laugh, remembering the wide eyes we had and how nonchalant my parents were.

”Mike laughed at us for a whole month,” He says, laughter colouring his voice as well.

I uncurl from myself and look at my best friend since kindergarten.  
He has the same curly blond hair,  
those ridiculously thick dark brown eyebrows that are right above his thick and long dark eyelashes which shape and bring out the green specks in his honey coloured orbs.  
He has that nose which lets you in on the not-so-secret that he’s Jewish   
and that pale skin.  
His eyes are as bright as ever and he has that same smile.

I smile at him and hold his hand.   
Watching as my dark brown hand meets his pale white one.

”Thanks..” I whisper.  
”Of course, I AM your best friend,” He brags, puffing his chest out.

I feel a hand on my left shoulder and hold it.  
”Thank you, Jonas.” I tell the owner.

Clarissa and Nona have long sat on the ground beside us; Clarissa with a cigarette in hand and Nona playing with her sleeve.

And we share no other words,   
just enjoying silence that is not coated with static.

 


	2. TWO.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Unfortunate Five Arrive Back Home But The Fear And Nerves Have Not Left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still trying to find my feet in this fandom since there is so little information about the characters available.  
> So surnames and families and schooling life will be completely made up by yours truly.
> 
>  
> 
> I do not own Oxenfree, Alex, Ren, Nona, Clarissa, Jonas, Michael or Edwards Island, that's all Night School Studios.

  
"Well, I guess I'll see you guys around or whatever," Clarissa states in her usual monotonous voice once we get on land.

 

_' ~~But it still feels like I'm swaying on the lake,'~~_

 

"Yeah, see you around." I say, waving at Nona and the redheaded girl then turn towards my car, leaving Jonas and Ren to their goodbyes.

 

 ~~ _'Sleep, I need sleep,'_~~ I think to myself, exhausted  
 _'Or more specifically, hibernation.'_

 

"Uhh, Clarissa I'm glad you're not being mind and body controlled by a bunch of murderous ghosts and Nona, we should talk about that date. 

Oh, and prom." Ren adds as an afterthought,

rushing to catch up to me while Jonas just offers them a halfhearted nod.

 

"Hey, Alex..  
Do you want me to drive?" Jonas asks me, holding out his hand to take the keys from me when I nod, thankful. 

Ren opens the door and basically pushes me into the backseat and sits by me.

 

We begin to drive in silence,   
and I can't handle it. 

 

"For the love of God, someone turn on the radio," I snap.

 

"Fine, sheesh." The blonde says, leaning over to the front of the car and connects his phone via the auxiliary cord.

**'I feel like ghosts are chasing me.**

**Trying to kill me.**   
**Trying to be m-'**

"Oh fucking fuck shit," Ren screams, turning the music off. 

"Sooo..." Jonas says after an awkward silence.   
"Please, no." Ren begs, embarrassed. 

I start to laugh,  
"Oh my god. Reginald, what the fuck?" I ask my best friend, eyes watering from laughing so hard. 

My step brother joins in, much to our companion's chagrin.  
"Shut up you guys."

We only continue to laugh.  
Eventually the shorter of us joins in, his high pitch laugh mingling with Jonas' low baritone and my slightly high pitch.

"You guys are the worst," Ren says, calming down.  
"I don't even think it was that funny...it's just the exhaustion." Jonas says, calm himself. 

At My Best Friend's put out face I quickly add;  
"But appreciated nonetheless." And watch as his face brightens up again. 

"Uh you guys...I just realised I don't know where Ren lives?" My step brother says  
"Huh? Oh right, we live on the same street full of unnecessarily big houses with an air of pretentiousness. 

It's the catastrophically whi-" "Actually...can you sleep over tonight?" I interrupt my childhood friend before he goes on a tirade on how our families are absolute rich trash.

"I don't think I could sleep without you there, Ren." I finish, voice down to a whisper at the thought of letting Ren go home and then waking up to find him inhabited by those crazy ghosts. 

He holds my hand and nods, giving me a smile as we pull into my unnecessarily huge home. 

"I have never been happier at the prospect of my mom getting dicked down because I cannot take all her questions," I tell Jonas as I quickly switch on all the lights. 

  
My stepbrother turns to me with a combination of disgust and horror at my comment.  
"I could have gone my whole life without my little sister saying that about our parents," 

 _'Little sister...he called me his little sister.'_ I think touched. 

"You aren't afraid I'll kill you the same way Clarissa and everyone says I killed M-Michael?" I choke when saying my deceased brothers name.   
Jonas' face changes to express confusion and realisation;  
"Never. You're my little sister and I trust you.  
Completely." He adds, hugging me. 

"Not that I was asked, but I trust Alex a whole bunch too," Ren interrupts, feeling left out.


	3. Three.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Home is where the heart is, but, it seems, I lost mine."

”All I’m saying is that Alex needs to be around light and life. Not gloom and doom, Jonas.” I hear Ren say whisper furiously in the middle of our living room.

 

Sleep has been avoiding me since I got home, I don’t know how many hours ago that’s been and it seems Ren and Jonas think I’m in lala land. 

 

"Oh c’mon Ren! You honestly think that YOU should be making ’wise’ decisions regarding Alex right now? Really?” Jonas sneers and seems to be losing his temper, meaning this has been going on for a while.

 

_’I guess I fell asleep for a little while.’_ I think to myself, then quickly tune back into a fight that seems to be escalating.

 

”I took a brownie! One brownie…Well it was two but still!

It does not mean I don’t know or want what’s best for **MY BEST** friend.”

 

By now they are just full scale screaming and my patience level is below zero.

 

Jonas huffs,

”I think that I, -her brother-, should be the one to decide what my little sister needs.”

”Brother?” scoffs Ren, ”You **are not** her bro-”

”Yes I am. She needed me tonight and she needed you but you were too busy trying to get into Nona’s pants to care. You didn’t give a single fuck about how SHE’S doing!”

”And as though you did! All you did was follow her around all night and let yourself get possessed then let her do all the fucking work Jonas,” Ren screams

and

**I**

**have**

**heard**

**enough.**

 

” _ **Shut up!**_

_**Shut up both of you!**_ ”

I snap, causing them to both let out a sound of surprise.

 

”Ren, you honestly weren’t there for me and yeah, I’m happy that you got what you were looking for when you forced me to go on that _godforsaken_ island but you didn’t give one flying fuck about me, only got angry when I chose Jonas to go with me to Main Street.” I begin, watching his face twist in embarrassment and sadness;

”And you, Jonas, you were such an amazing help until you let your damn temper cloud your judgement, also, I know you had no say in whether you get possessed or not but **_fuck!_** I cannot play referee to you and Reginald for the rest of our lives.

So, in conclusion, fuck you **both**.” I finish,

then make my way upstairs to my bedroom,

not noticing as Jonas’ green eyes and Ren’s honey coloured ones flash with hurt.

 

”Alex, wait! Stop!” I hear Jonas and Ren cry from behind me but I’m so damn tired of having to babysit everyone that I don’t particularly care about what they wanna say at the moment.

 

I slam my bedroom door and lock it behind me.

 

” _ **FUCK.**_ ” I scream into my room.

 

”Alexandra!

Open this _ **damned** door right now!_ ” Ren screams

as he bangs on my door with more strength than I thought he had in that little frame.

 

”Stop doing that. Do you want us to get in trouble for breaking shit?” Jonas chides, wisely.

 

However, Ren is unrelenting.

”No. I don’t care about getting in trouble.

I will keep banging on this door until you open it, Alexandra Ophelia Williams.”

 

I, too, am stubborn though and only spit out;

” **Fine.** ”

 

I walk toward the bed; my head and heart heavier than they have been since Mike drowned and I fall face first into the soft mattress with Ren’s banging, the rain and the tears spilling out of my eyes and down my cinnamon coloured cheeks lulling me to, what I hope, is a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me if it seemed too cringe and rushed.  
> Please let me know what you think in the comments and giving kudos


End file.
